


Embrace

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [78]
Category: Papa to Kiss in the Dark
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Dysphoria, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Near Future, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mira has known something felt weird about him.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that neutron stars can spin at a rate of 600 rotations per second? I can't even get on the Tilt a Whirl!

 

078\. Embrace

*

Mira has known something felt weird about him. Boys don't have vaginas — or so everybody says.

"There's nothing wrong with being different from the other boys, okay," Kyosuke says reassuringly, hugging him securely after a teary-eyed Mira comes out, identifying as male, running his hands up Mira's quivering back. "You're _my_ Mira — no matter what you feel or how you look. Always."

Papa always knows what to say.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
